The purpose of this study is to determine the safety and toxicity of Col-3 in patients with HIV related Kaposi's Sarcoma. The study will also evaluate the antitumor activity of col-3, evaluate the effects of col-3 on CD4 and CD8 cell counts and percentages as well as on viral load, charcterize the pharmacokinetics of Col-3, describe the relationship between tumor response and serum levels of VEGF and bFGF, evaluate the effect of Col-3 on serum levels of MMP-2 and MMP-9 and evaluate the effect of serum from Col-3 treated subjects in angiogenesis assays.